


Soothing Lemons

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [12]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Colds, Deceit is not bad, Lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 00:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Deceit is mad. And Logic is needed to talk some sense into Roman and Patton because sometimes Deceit isn't needed when the internet is involved.





	Soothing Lemons

Logan was startled by the pounding at his door.

He was surprized to come face to face with an angry looking Deceit when he answered the door, normally he did not associate with the dark side as he did not particularly enjoy his company. Deceit looked seriously pissed.

“Yes? Is something wrong Deceit?”

“No!”

“Ah…?”

“Does it look like something is wrong? It’s not like I’m mad or anything!”

“…um?”

“It’s not like they’re so stupid that I practically don’t have a purpose anymore!”

“What do you mean “they’re” who are they?”

“And it’s not like I’ve come here just to get you to talk some sense into them!  WHY AREN’T YOU DOING YOUR JOB, LOGAN?!?”

“Deceit, will you calm down. I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Deceit grabbed Logan by the arm and dragged him down the hall, gritting his teeth and letting out a pent-up scream of rage as they went.

He thrust Logan into the living room. Roman and Patton were huddled on the couches covered in a blanket each. Virgil was perched on an arm chair filming the other two on his phone.

Roman coughed badly, while Patton wiped his snotty nose on his cardigan sleeve. The two of them had caught a very bad cold but Logan was still confused as to why Deceit was so angry. And now he was also confused as to what Virgil was doing.

“Hi Logan,” smiled Patton wearily.

“Hello Patton, what is going on? Why did Deceit fetch me?”

Patton looked at Deceit with as much disdain as the sweet fatherly side could muster (which really wasn’t much) but still, “He’s trying to stop me and Roman from getting better.”

“Oh, _of course_ I am,” interjected Deceit, “Because it benefits me so much when Thomas is down two whole sides!”

“But we aren’t listening to him!” declared Roman proudly and then coughed again, “The -*cough* - the internet says we will get better in no time – after we finish these lemons.” And with that Roman pulled out a half-eaten lemon from under his blanket and took another bite and grimaced. Patton did the same. They were chewing straight through the skin!

Logan felt his jaw drop as he glanced at Virgil who just made a noncommittal shrug and just kept filming.

Deceit stamped his foot angrily “The internet isn’t taking away my whole purpose at all!”

Patton glared at him, “It’s not just the internet Deceit. Even Logan said this would help too!”

“ ** _What_**!?! No I didn’t – when have I ever suggested the two of you do something so ludicrous?”

“Before – you said lemon would soothe our sore throats.”

“I SAID YOU SHOULD HAVE SOME TEA WITH HONEY AND LEMON IN IT – NOT EAT A WHOLE LEMON! YOU TWO ARE UNBELIEVABLE I HAVE TOLD YOU COUNTLESS TIMES NOT TO BELIEVE EVERYTHING ON THE INTERNET AND VIRGIL WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE FILMING THIS?!?”


End file.
